<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[带卡]男友的小手还没牵过就当爹了怎么破，在线等，挺急的！ by absb6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853360">[带卡]男友的小手还没牵过就当爹了怎么破，在线等，挺急的！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6'>absb6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　带土喉结滚动，有些紧张。眼前一大一小两个白团子都死死地盯着他，冷汗从额头上涔涔地渗出来。</p><p>　　带土：“卡卡西，你听我解释。”</p><p>　　小白团子拽着他的衣袖子，十分开心地喊道：“爸爸！爸爸！”</p><p>　　卡卡西：……</p><p>　　他咬字地说，真是一个大惊喜呢。</p><p>　　卡卡西站起来，面无表情地对带土道了声恭喜，转身就要走。</p><p>　　带土哀嚎。</p><p>　　因为小孩还坐在他身上，他不能动弹，只能伸出尔康手挽留：“卡卡西你听我解释！！我真的不认识这个小孩！！我的人品你还不清楚吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西挑眉，说：“是吗？”</p><p>　　小孩那张和带土一模一样的圆眼圆脸蛋，谁看了不喊一声亲生的？</p><p>　　“这真不是我的儿子啊！我、我是……”</p><p>　　……处男。</p><p>　　带土愁眉苦脸，完全不知道该怎么办。他现在憋屈死了，一句我是处男的话噎死在喉咙里。以前跟人喝酒吹水的时候，他曾经死要面子吹自己万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。他现在真是百口莫辩，有苦说不出。</p><p>　　后悔，就是非常后悔。</p><p>　　他低头对小孩说：“你现在可以从我身上下来了吗？谁是你爸了！小屁孩在外边不要乱认爹好吗？！”</p><p>　　卡卡西没吭声，但是带土从卡卡西的眼神中感受到了鄙夷。</p><p>　　大概就是看渣男的眼神。</p><p>　　带土已经能想象，过几天木叶的大街小巷里都流传着他的风流韵事——</p><p>　　无非就是年轻的时候放浪不羁，纵横情场，直到翻船。常在河边走、哪有不湿鞋，在孩子他妈肚子里留了种又提裤无情。孩子他妈带球跑，含辛茹苦把孩子抚养大。现在孩子他妈抱着孩子找上门来，要清算渣男。</p><p>　　这什么三流垃圾狗血剧本？</p><p>　　带土叫苦不迭，痛苦道：“亲子鉴定，做亲子鉴定总能证明我的清白了吧……”</p><p>　　带土是如何陷入这般境地的，让我们把时间倒回十几分钟前——带土把卡卡西单独叫出来，说是给他一个惊喜。带土他把戒指的小盒子藏在了花里，等待卡卡西的到来。他告诉别人他要向卡卡西告白求婚一条龙，想要别人给他支招，但是别人的反应都是：</p><p>　　呃，你还没告白？你们不是已经结婚了吗？</p><p>　　没有啊！！</p><p>　　可是你们不都老夫老妻了吗，都同居了这么久了……</p><p>　　我甚至没有牵过卡卡西的小手好吧！！！</p><p>　　呃，好吧，祝福你们。</p><p>　　祝福什么啊，一点诚意都没有。</p><p>　　呃，祝你们百年好合，早生贵子。</p><p>　　带土满意地点点头，大手一挥就放这群没有同伴爱的家伙们走了。</p><p>　　他跑去找琳哭诉，琳也很敷衍。她说这是理所当然的吧，谁想吃你们小情侣的狗粮啊。带土辩解道，才不是情侣，他还没向卡卡西告白呢。琳翻了个白眼，说你们喜欢玩这种情趣随便，不要来这里强塞狗粮。</p><p>　　琳问，你来找我只是为了这件事吗？</p><p>　　带土说，不是，我是想问结婚多久才能生孩子，亲亲会不会怀孕？生几胎不会影响健康？</p><p>　　琳说，滚。</p><p>　　之后琳就把他轰走了，顺便跟他科普了人体结构的常识。男人没有子宫，想让卡卡西生孩子简直就是想屁吃。总之，宇智波带土的告白落到了猫嫌狗厌的境地。带土本来还在撇撇嘴，说是塑料友谊，他的告白现场竟然没有一个人来起哄，送上助攻。</p><p>　　但是带土现在有些庆幸没有人在这里了，不然他就可以充分体会一下什么叫社会性死亡了。</p><p>　　他眼看着卡卡西走了过来。</p><p>　　嘴角还没翘起来，他眼看一个白团子冲了过来，扑到他怀里大喊了一声——</p><p>　　“爸爸！！！”</p><p>　　嗓音虽然稚嫩但是洪亮如钟，带土一个恍惚差点以为自己得了脑震荡。他还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，就抬眼看到了卡卡西一言难尽的表情。</p><p>　　于是故事回到了开头。</p><p>　　一大一小两个白团子都死死地盯着他，冷汗从额头上涔涔地渗出来。</p><p>　　带土：“卡卡西，你听我解释。”</p><p>　　小白团子拽着他的衣袖子，十分开心地喊道：“爸爸！爸爸！”</p><p>　　卡卡西：……</p><p>　　他面无表情咬字地说，真是一个大惊喜呢。</p><p>　　带土听到卡卡西几乎是从牙齿缝里挤出来的气音，似乎要把他生吞活剥似的。带土打了个寒颤，不知道该怎么办。</p><p>　　带土戴上痛苦面具，说：“他真不是我的儿子……”</p><p>　　卡卡西一顿。</p><p>　　带土喜出望外，以为卡卡西终于相信他了，没想到卡卡西直接给他暴击。</p><p>　　卡卡西语重心长地说：“带土，我一直以为你是个有责任有担当的人……”</p><p>　　“真！的！不！是！”</p><p>　　带土把小孩从自己身上扒下来，小孩又要扑过来，带土惊惧地大喊：“你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”</p><p>　　卡卡西噗嗤笑出声来。</p><p>　　带土见状有些恼羞成怒：“卡卡西，你就是故意捉弄我的对吧！我看透了！这个小孩就是你找来的托，你们窜通好了的！”</p><p>　　卡卡西正想解释，结果银发男孩忽然指着远处兴奋地大喊。</p><p>　　“哥！”</p><p>　　带土和卡卡西顺着视线看过去，远处站着一个黑发少年。黑发少年穿着宇智波的族服，双眸赤红。漆黑的巴纹在眼睛里面缓缓转动，又演变成镰钩，又变成圈圈层层的紫眼。他紧紧皱着眉，脸上满是憎恨。</p><p>　　带土沉默了，他一眼就看出这个黑发少年的五官同年少的卡卡西一模一样。</p><p>　　他觉得事情没那么简单。</p><p>　　黑发少年走了过来，带土原本以为少年要发脾气，毕竟少年看上去心情很不好。可谁知黑发少年很快收敛好了情绪，拉住银发男孩的手腕。银发男孩很抗拒，想要把手抽出来，但是黑发少年的力气更大。他又朝他们深深地鞠躬，说了一声抱歉。</p><p>　　“对不起，我的弟弟给你们添麻烦了。”</p><p>　　他解释说：“我弟弟离家出走了，我刚刚才找到他。对不起，我会尽快把他带回去的。”</p><p>　　“我不回去！”</p><p>　　银发男孩似乎要哭了，眼眶红红的。他委屈巴巴地说：“哥，我想要跟他们在一起，你难道不想吗？我都没有看到他们这样笑过……”</p><p>　　“你清醒一点。”</p><p>　　黑发少年冷冷地警告，但又不多说什么，或许是害怕被他们察觉什么。少年扯着男孩就要走，男孩不肯走，又哭又闹。少年有些恼怒，想要开口，却被卡卡西开口打断。</p><p>　　“你们叫什么名字？”</p><p>　　卡卡西问。</p><p>　　少年仅仅抿着嘴唇，沉默不语。而在一旁的银发男孩慌忙开口说：“旗木鹿惊！我叫旗木鹿惊！他叫宇智波鸢……”</p><p>　　鹿惊的声音越说越小，最后只有蚊子的嗡嗡声，底气不足似的。</p><p>　　他委屈地说：“……我们是你们的孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　鹿惊一五一十地把他们的来历说出来，小孩子说得很乱，但是卡卡西大致捋顺了——这两个小孩是另一个世界自己跟带土的孩子。不知为何，另一个世界的带土是个战犯，还拥有轮回眼，这份力量自然也继承到了他们身上。</p><p>　　另一个世界的他们关系很烂，两个小孩夹在中间很痛苦。于是鹿惊很伤心，他利用了时空忍术离家出走，哥哥鸢现在才找他回家。</p><p>　　对此，卡卡西只想说一句话。</p><p>　　卡卡西：“我是男的。”</p><p>　　鹿惊：“男妈妈，男妈妈，就要男妈妈！”</p><p>　　卡卡西：“……”</p><p>　　带土：“好好好好，卡卡西，男妈妈，好好好好好。”</p><p>　　卡卡西转过头来看着已经神志不清的带土。</p><p>　　带土自打知道这俩小鬼是他们的儿子之后，瞬间叛变了阵容。他也不管对方来历不清，就直接以父亲自居了。带土的嘴角都快翘到天上跟太阳肩并肩了，虽然告白是被搅黄了不错，但是——</p><p>　　快进到三年抱俩，针不戳，针不戳，嘿嘿。</p><p>　　卡卡西面无表情地说：“这个小孩比你小时候更欠揍。虽然我不喜欢打小孩，但是打爆你的狗头还是做得到的。”</p><p>　　鸢：“……”</p><p>　　鸢有些怀疑人生。</p><p>　　虽然都是长相一样名字一样，可是眼前嬉笑打闹的两个人跟他的记忆有很大出入。</p><p>　　不能说一模一样，至少毫不相干。</p><p>　　卡卡西看上去对他们兴致缺缺，他神色淡漠地说：“带土，你愿意陪他们玩过家家你就自己玩，不要带上我。我还有任务，先走了。”</p><p>　　鹿惊拽着他的袖子，有些委屈地说：“你又不要我们了……”</p><p>　　卡卡西挣开袖子，起身离开。小团子看上去委屈得要哭了，让人看着心都化了。卡卡西动作一顿，鹿惊看上去委屈极了，一直咬着下嘴唇没说话。卡卡西看着那张和带土如出一辙的脸，板起来的脸也稍微柔和了一点。</p><p>　　他一直都对带土的眼泪没辙，从前是，现在也是。</p><p>　　卡卡西伏下身来，耐心地同鹿惊说话：“我并非不相信你们说的话。在看到你们的五官的时候，我就确认了你们确实是另一个世界的我们的孩子。只是虽然我们跟他们同名同姓，但是我们并不是生你养你的人。”</p><p>　　“如果你这么轻易地叫别人父母，你的父母肯定会很伤心的。”</p><p>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　鹿惊抿着嘴没说话，只是闭着眼睛默默地流泪。卡卡西一时间不知所措，手忙脚乱想要掏手帕给他擦眼泪，但是好半天都没有找到。最后带土用手指替小朋友擦拭眼泪，脸上玩闹的神色也渐渐收敛起来。</p><p>　　一直沉默的鸢忽然开口了，他说：“不会伤心的。”</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　带土不明所以。</p><p>　　鸢的眼白布满了血丝，他一字一句地说：“无论是这个世界的你们，还是我认识的你们，你们从未把我们当成过你们的孩子。”</p><p>　　“我们只是六代目火影为了延续战犯实力的火种，两个试验品而已。我从有记忆起，就是浸泡在深绿色的培养液里。鹿惊骗了你们，我们根本就不是你们的血肉。你，宇智波带土，一直都很恶心我们。你，旗木卡卡西，一直都不敢正视我们。”</p><p>　　“我们只不过是你们恨意的结晶，是你们之间尴尬的缓冲剂。过家家的游戏确实很恶心，早就应该结束了。”</p><p>　　说完鸢就要扯着鹿惊走，鹿惊怎么都不肯走。</p><p>　　“不，我不想回去……”</p><p>　　鹿惊快要哭出来了。</p><p>　　在一开始见到带土的时候，一声爸爸他就脱口而出。尽管记忆里的阿爹已经满头白发，可是那标志性的半边疤痕还是让他立马认了出来。脱口而出之后便是后悔，他害怕这个世界的阿爹也会厌恶自己。</p><p>　　记忆里的阿爹永远都是紧皱着眉头，一副偏执阴郁的模样。所有人都说阿爹很可怕，鹿惊也很胆怯。不要说亲近，就连说话的机会都鲜少。阿爹总是和佐助哥一样去村子外出任务，很少回来了。</p><p>　　可是阿爹没有责怪他。</p><p>　　尽管他不是这个阿爹的孩子，可是这个阿爹还是把他抱了起来，放在了自己腿上——他的瞳孔颤抖着，满是不敢置信。</p><p>　　他从来没有这样跟阿爹亲近过。</p><p>　　就算不是他的阿爹，他还是想要更多的、更多的温暖。</p><p>　　其实他离家出走，只是想要用时空忍术回到过去。他想看看阿爹和父亲到底是怎么在一起的，如果他们的结合只有痛苦的话，还不如从一开始就拆散他们。鹿惊想要把自己的出生扼杀在摇篮里，他觉得自己的存在就是个错误。</p><p>　　可是时空忍术还是不太熟练，他不是回到了过去，而是来到了另一个世界。</p><p>　　结果他看到了欢笑打闹的阿爹和父亲。</p><p>　　一想到这里，鹿惊就要直直地落泪。他也说不清自己是羡慕还是酸楚，眼泪像断线的珍珠砸落在地上。父亲总说他的性格像阿爹，但是他从不这么觉得自己有阿爹那么厉害，他只是一个没有用的哭包而已。</p><p>　　“我不要回去，我不回去……”</p><p>　　鹿惊小声地啜泣，一遍又一遍地抗拒着。但是鸢有些不耐烦了，只觉得眼前说说笑笑的带土和卡卡西十分刺眼。而鹿惊沉溺在这种虚幻的美梦里更是令他痛苦。</p><p>　　“闭嘴，鹿惊。”</p><p>　　鸢厉声呵斥，鹿惊一缩头，就没有吭声了。</p><p>　　鸢说：“我说过了，就当他们都死了就行了。反正无父无母的小孩遍地都是，也不缺我们这两个。”</p><p>　　“臭小鬼！”</p><p>　　带土狠狠地敲了鸢一个暴栗，鸢捂着额头瞪着带土。带土没好气地说：“卡卡西把你们养大已经很辛苦了，你怎么这么能说他呢！”</p><p>　　卡卡西咳嗽几声，说：“是那个世界的卡卡西。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　鸢忽然沉默了，他闭上眼睛，似乎在平复自己的情绪。</p><p>　　过了一会儿，他平淡地说：“第一，我们不是你们的小孩，你没有资格对我们指手画脚。第二，你根本什么都不了解，更加没有资格说什么。第三……”</p><p>　　一句自我否认，承认自己是不被父母爱的小孩。</p><p>　　鸢的语气很平淡，似乎对此毫不在意。带土看着这小孩用着冷淡疏离的语气同他们说话，一身刺的样子真是像极了某人。虽然鸢表面对此并不在意，但是这毫无意义戳中了鹿惊的痛处。鹿惊嚎啕大哭起来，哭声掩盖过了鸢说话的声音。</p><p>　　鸢有些不耐烦起来。</p><p>　　他骂道：“哭哭哭，你就知道哭！你这个废物，垃圾！”</p><p>　　一直冷眼旁观的卡卡西忽然一把握住鸢的手腕，卡卡西平静地看向他。</p><p>　　“这些话你都是跟谁学的？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　鸢紧紧抿着嘴唇不说话。</p><p>　　一直以来，比起臭老爹，他对父亲更敬畏。他总觉得沉默寡言的父亲更可怕，那张无波无澜的脸下永远藏着汹涌的暗流。他一直都弄不明白父亲在想什么，他看不透。</p><p>　　“你应该对你的弟弟道歉。”</p><p>　　卡卡西说：：“虽然我并不清楚那个世界的我是怎么教导你的，但是现在我就要告诉你，眼泪并不是判定一个人是否废物的标准。今天能为你流泪的人，明天也能为你流血。如果你认为喜欢哭泣的人就没有担当，那你实在是太浅薄了。”</p><p>　　今天能为你流泪的人，明天也能为你流血。</p><p>　　带土听到这句话尴尬地挠挠头，打着马哈哈道：“卡卡西，你不用这么维护我啦……”</p><p>　　鸢一瞬间就明白了，瞳孔地震。</p><p>　　卡卡西：“你明白就好，你也知道你小时候是个哭包啊。”</p><p>　　“哈、哈。”</p><p>　　带土尴尬地摆手说：“这不是有小孩在这里嘛，你给我留点面子好不好……”</p><p>　　鸢沉默着，倒是鹿惊破涕为笑。</p><p>　　鹿惊好奇地问：“臭老爹小时候也很喜欢哭吗？”</p><p>　　带土：“没有。”</p><p>　　卡卡西：“是啊。”</p><p>　　带土哀嚎道：“卡卡西，你不要老是扒我老底了，至少给我留条底裤好不好？”</p><p>　　“但是这件事不能就这么算了。”</p><p>　　卡卡西丝毫不理会带土的插科打诨，他转头对鸢说：“你必须对鹿惊道歉。”</p><p>　　无论是他还是带土，他们都是从小就一个人生活，都无比渴望亲情、渴望关爱。自己最珍视、最渴望的东西却被别人践踏，无论是不是另一个自己的小孩，这对卡卡西来说都是无法容忍的事情。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，算了算了。你看他都来找离家出走的鹿惊了，他对鹿惊的讨厌只是嘴上说说而已……”</p><p>　　带土试图调节气氛，但是卡卡西丝毫不理会他。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　鸢一直都保持着沉默，卡卡西平淡地问：“你必须对鹿惊道歉，听到了没有？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　卡卡西用力得在他手腕上留下指印，再问了一遍：“你到底听到了没有？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　鸢的嘴唇都要被咬破了，嘴里满是铁锈的咸腥味。但是卡卡西还是不准备放过他，似乎不得到一个确切的回答就不会罢休。在固执程度上，他们不相上下。某种意义上，他们还真是一模一样。</p><p>　　卡卡西低着头看着默然不语的鸢，脸色也冷了下来。</p><p>　　“我现在明白为什么那个世界的我为什么会拒绝你了。如果我的孩子是这样的人，我也会很失望。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　带土连忙叫停：“卡卡西！你话说得太重了！他只是个小孩而已！你太严格了！”</p><p>　　[如果我的孩子是这样的人，我也会很失望。]</p><p>　　他破防了。</p><p>　　这句话直直地刺入鸢的心脏，脆弱敏感的心弦崩断。一直以来他都很努力，以为自己足够优秀，就能让父亲正眼看自己。可是父亲总是更偏爱鹿惊，只是因为鹿惊的五官和臭老爹很像。他每天乖巧地做好饭菜等父亲回家，看着缓缓燃尽的蜡烛，数着时辰。</p><p>　　可绝大多数时候，父亲都不会回来。</p><p>　　自己是令父母失望的。</p><p>　　虽然不想承认，但是他早就明白了确实如此。他早就知道了，但是被如此直白地指出来还是死死地扼住他的喉咙。理智上是一回事，感情是另一回事。</p><p>　　“你根本什么都不懂！”</p><p>　　鸢声嘶力竭地吼着：“你对我失望了正好，反正我也想跟你们撇清关系！我根本就不在乎你们对我失不失望！”</p><p>　　“是吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西平淡地说：“真正失望的人是不会把这些话说出口的，只会默默离开。你现在对我大吼大叫，只不过是想要获得我的认同。”</p><p>　　卡卡西残酷地指出：“你在对我撒娇吗？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　鸢的嗓子哑了，卡卡西还在继续补刀。他似乎只是陈述一个事实而已：“你在我身上寻找你父亲的影子，你只不过是在乞求爱。”</p><p>　　“我没有……”</p><p>　　鸢小声地反驳着，眼睛红彤彤地一直在摇头。看上去要被卡卡西说哭了，但是最后他只是往远处跑了出去。毕竟是小孩子，还是很情绪化。带土怪叫了一声，卡卡西倒是无所谓地摆摆手。卡卡西之前觉得鸢的性格更像自己，但是他现在觉得鸢的里内更带土一模一样。</p><p>　　带土埋怨道：“卡卡西，你真的太严格了。”</p><p>　　卡卡西漫不经心地说：“如果说实话都是严格的话，那这个世界未免也太无药可救了。”</p><p>　　带土长长地叹了口气，就出去追了。</p><p>　<br/>　　</p><p> </p><p>　<br/>　　<br/>　　带土找到鸢的时候暴揍了他一顿。</p><p>　　其实也不算是暴揍，带土搂着小鬼的脖子，把拳头在他头上狠狠地蹂躏了一番。尽管鸢头发乱糟糟的，被修理得很惨，但是他一点儿实质性的反抗都没有。尽管嘴里大喊着放开我，但是连写轮眼都没有开。</p><p>　　怎么跟卡卡西一样喜欢闹别扭。</p><p>　　带土很心塞，不明白像什么不好，偏偏要像卡卡西一样口是心非。明明是被揍，其实心里还是很开心吧。明明是被揍，却感觉像是亲昵。再联想一下小鬼说另一个世界的自己根本不回家，或许连这样被揍的机会都没有吧。</p><p>　　带土决定还是要呵护一下小鬼脆弱幼小的心灵，还是不拆台了。</p><p>　　对傲娇，他一直都很有经验来着。</p><p>　　“臭老头！”</p><p>　　鸢抱着额头上的大包，愤愤不平地大喊。</p><p>　　带土再次给他了一个暴栗，说：“你管谁叫臭老头呢！我一没结婚二没生子，连卡卡西的小手都没碰到过就喜当爹了，我容易吗？！”</p><p>　　“那又怎样，无论是哪个你都是臭老头！”</p><p>　　带土撇撇嘴，懒得跟小鬼争论。他拍了拍身上的灰，问：“所以呢，你为什么来这里？你知道我找了你多久吗？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　鸢闷闷地说：“可是你还是找到这里来了。”</p><p>　　森林郁郁葱葱，不见天日。当风吹过的时候，只有树叶飒飒作响。连绵的翠绿之中是一个凹陷的环形天坑，如同镶嵌在这片大地上的天眼。天坑里寸草不生，中间是某种庞然大物的森森白骨，单单一个头骨就有几层楼那么高。</p><p>　　山岳之墓场，这里是他曾经生活过的地方。</p><p>　　带土把木叶翻了个底朝天都没有找到他，便知道这小子肯定是跑出村子了。鹿惊说那个世界的他一直都在村外出任务，村子外带土熟悉的地方就只有这个山岳之墓场了。抱着死马当活马医的心理他跑过来找，没想到真的找到了。</p><p>　　鸢抱着膝盖，坐在骨头上。带土坐他旁边，鸢没有拒绝。</p><p>　　鸢说：“因为我每次想见他，都是在这里见面的，所以我就跑到这里来了……”</p><p>　　带土点点头。</p><p>　　“那我一定很喜欢你。”</p><p>　　鸢猛地抬头看向他，瞳孔微微放缩。带土低头看着他的眼角还泛着红色，双颊还有没有干涸的泪痕，似乎是哭过了。带土灿烂地笑开，又揉了揉他的头。嗯，手感不像他，遗传了卡卡西那头柔顺的白毛。</p><p>　　带土咧嘴笑道：“这个地方对我来说有特殊的意义。就算是卡卡西，我也没有告诉他这个地方。你能知道这里，说明我真的很喜欢你。”</p><p>　　“父子间的小秘密，还真是不错呢。”</p><p>　　带土双手撑在地上，昂头看天。鸢本来撇撇嘴，想说你才不是我的臭老爹呢。但是迟疑了许久，他又将话咽了回去。</p><p>　　“你明明就很讨厌我……”</p><p>　　“怎么可能？”</p><p>　　带土说：“我可是木叶公认的好脾气，真的。木叶老婆婆老爷爷亲自盖章的小太阳，每天都在发光发热。我人缘很好，别说自己的亲儿子了，连仇人都没几个！”</p><p>　　鸢：“是吗……”</p><p>　　鸢又有些怀疑。虽然同样都是宇智波带土，但是他记忆里的带土却截然相反。带土从不回到木叶，因为每次回到木叶也是吃人冷眼，遭人唾弃。但是鸢觉得他都是活该的，臭老爹的脾气也确实很烂。</p><p>　　每次他回来，父亲都会很高兴地早点回来，会去买些甘栗甘的甜点。但是臭老爹每次都是把自己关在房间里，从不跟父亲说话。</p><p>　　每次，每次。</p><p>　　就算说话也是一个痛声怒斥，一个沉默不语。</p><p>　　鸢想了想，说：“我说的垃圾、废物这样词都是跟那个世界的你学的，你每次都用这个骂父亲。而且你人缘很烂，每次过生日都只有父亲给你过。你还不领情，要么就不回家，要么就是把父亲做的蛋糕掀倒。”</p><p>　　带土差点没栽倒，简直不敢相信鸢描述的人是自己。</p><p>　　他震惊地问：“我骂卡卡西废物，对他这么烂，卡卡西还没把我锤死啊？”</p><p>　　说完还打了个哆嗦。</p><p>　　鸢摇摇头，说：“父亲每次都说，对啊，我是废物。他对你逆来顺受，无论你对他多烂，他还是对你笑。就算你骂他，他下次还是对你好。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　带土张了张嘴，又闭上，他实在是不知道说什么。他想起卡卡西从小就一脸臭屁的神气样儿，脸上写满了天大地大老子最大。带土实在是无法把这样的卡卡西和逆来顺受这样的词联系在一起，也无法想象卡卡西说自己是废物。</p><p>　　带土挠挠脸，说：“听上去确实够糟糕的了，为什么会变成这样啊？”</p><p>　　倒不如说关系这么烂竟然还有小孩，真是个奇迹。带土总觉得有哪里不对，他觉得无论哪个世界的自己都应该爱惨了卡卡西才对。</p><p>　　鸢闷闷地说：“我不知道。”</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　带土不明白，鸢默然不语，他也不明白。</p><p>　　鹿惊说，他问过了父亲。父亲说阿爹恨他，是因为恨他的无能，没有遵守承诺。恨他是个废物，是个无能的垃圾，只会在墓碑前徘徊。恨他自私，包庇战犯。阿爹明明可以痛快赴死，可是他却因为一己私欲让阿爹活着受罪。</p><p>　　他也曾经问过臭老爹是不是真的。</p><p>　　阿爹说，全都是放屁。</p><p>　　可是如果不是这样的话，那臭老爹为什么对父亲避而不见，对父亲冷言冷语。鸢想不明白，也不想明白。</p><p>　　鸢依然闷闷不乐的样子。</p><p>　　带土想了想，又说：“你知不知道我差点为了救你父亲差点死了，半边身体都没了。之后一直都在这下面的洞穴复健，我复健了两三年，你父亲还以为我死了。”</p><p>　　带土在心里暗爽。</p><p>　　称呼卡卡西为你父亲什么的，简直不要太爽了。</p><p>　　鸢点点头。</p><p>　　他又指着远处的石头，石头下杂草丛生。他说：“那块石头上写满了字，你说都是你发疯的时候用指甲抠出来的。”</p><p>　　带土有些好奇，问：“写了什么？”</p><p>　　“卡卡西，我恨你，恨你，恨你恨你，卡卡西……”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　带土哑然。</p><p>　　他是真的很抓狂，真的不明白为什么关系会烂到这种地步。最后带土乱挠了一通头发，自暴自弃地说：“肯定还有什么字被下面的杂草挡住了，你没看全，对，肯定是这样。”</p><p>　　鸢无声地凝望着他。</p><p>　　带土泄气了，他对这种沉默的凝望一点办法都没有。他宁可叫卡卡西毒舌，对自己冷嘲热讽，也不想看到卡卡西一声不吭，简直能急死人。</p><p>　　带土拍了拍鸢的后背说：“算了，别想那些不开心的事情了。”</p><p>　　带土灿烂地笑道：“如果不介意的话，你可以把我当做你家臭老爹的。你这么像我，一定也很爱吃甜品。”</p><p>　　“我带你去逛逛木叶吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　房间只剩下了鹿惊和卡卡西面面相觑。</p><p>　　鹿惊小心翼翼地问：“我可以叫你父亲吗？”</p><p>　　“不……。”</p><p>　　卡卡西原本想要拒绝，但是鹿惊似乎要哭了。他一直对带土的眼泪没辙，何况鹿惊的五官与带土那么相似，他实在是一点抵抗力都没有。</p><p>　　迟疑了一会儿，卡卡西说：“可是你真正的父亲会伤心的。”</p><p>　　“他不会伤心的。”</p><p>　　鹿惊摇摇头，勉强微笑着，情绪似乎很低落。</p><p>　　他说：“哥哥说得对，我们是不要的小孩。”</p><p>　　“啊。”</p><p>　　卡卡西啊了一声，鹿惊从床上跳下来，他又问：“这是你们住的房子吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西说：“是，如果你想要参观的话，也可以。”</p><p>　　鹿惊小小地欢呼起来，雀跃。卡卡西沉默着，他低头只能看到鹿惊毛绒绒的银发。半晌，鹿惊又小心翼翼地昂头问：“那你可以牵着我的手吗？就一会会儿……”</p><p>　　卡卡西握住他的手。</p><p>　　鹿惊的手比他的手小了很多，他一只手就能将小孩的手全部包住。小孩子的手总是很暖和，他的手总是很凉。体温从手掌心传达过来，好似给他注入了旺盛的活力。虽然被皮肤隔开，但是一想到里面却流淌着一样的血液，这种感觉很奇妙。</p><p>　　鹿惊紧紧地抓住他的手，生怕他松开。</p><p>　　卡卡西张了张嘴，又闭上嘴——不用问都知道，那个世界的自己一定是个糟糕的父亲。</p><p>　　鹿惊在房间里转了一会儿，指着床问：“你们晚上会睡在一张床上吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西：“有时会。”</p><p>　　鹿惊：“可是我来的时候，他似乎在准备向你求婚，你们还没结婚吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西：“……我叫他别干这种没有意义的事情，他非要做，只觉得很有仪式感。”</p><p>　　鹿惊笑了起来：“你们是跨过热恋期，直接到老夫老妻了是吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西颔首：“差不多。”</p><p>　　鹿惊：“真好。”</p><p>　　鹿惊感觉手掌心都是细蒙蒙的汗，但是他不想松开手。他昂着头对卡卡西说：“可不可以跟我讲一下更多的你们的事情，我很想听。”</p><p>　　鹿惊一口气说了很多话。</p><p>　　“我想知道你们晚上睡在一起的时候会不会窝在被子说悄悄话，会不会有晚安吻，会不会有早安吻。我想知道你们在家里谁做家务，是划拳决定还是轮流做家务，会不会固定迫害一个人。我想知道你们会不会坐在一起吃热腾腾的早饭，我想知道你们会不会挽着手出门……”</p><p>　　他说：“我想知道你们的一切。”</p><p>　　他慢慢地攥紧拳头，有些紧张。他似乎又要流泪了，很痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　卡卡西跟鹿惊分享了许多他跟带土的故事。</p><p>　　他跟带土同居有些年了，但是家务基本都是带土在做。卡卡西的厨艺除了鱼以外都太烂了，最多做做兵粮丸糊糊的样子。带土实在是看不过眼，就主动包揽了家务，像遛狗这种事也是带土在做。</p><p>　　带土很讨厌狗。他讨厌布鲁，因为布鲁吃肉太多了。他每次都要把零花钱匀给布鲁买肉吃，布鲁吃肉的日子带土都没有红豆糕吃。他讨厌帕克，因为他嫉妒帕克的待遇。每次帕克趴在卡卡西头上，带土都要说几句酸话。卡卡西每次都不给他摸头，都是无情拍开。带土还很讨厌古鲁克，因为古鲁克是一只比格犬……</p><p>　　但是带土再怎么讨厌也会乖乖遛狗，也会乖乖给狗子们洗澡。</p><p>　　“虽然嘴里说不要，但是身体却很诚实。”卡卡西对此点点头，很是满意。</p><p>　　鹿惊眨眨眼。</p><p>　　这点倒是一样，记忆里的阿爹也确实很讨厌狗。他只见过父亲的八忍犬几次，每次也都是帕克过来通知他们不用等他下回家，叫他们自己先自己吃晚饭。而阿爹也是冷哼一声，就把自己关房间里了，从来没有给过狗子们好脸色。</p><p>　　但是阿爹臭着脸乖乖给狗子们洗澡的场景总觉得很难想象。</p><p>　　鹿惊想象了一下阿爹一脸苦大仇深地被泡泡和狗毛包围的样子，被狗子溅了一身水还敢怒不敢言。鹿惊噗嗤地笑了出来，卡卡西挑眉看向他。</p><p>　　卡卡西说：“我对带土提要求，他从来没有拒绝我。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　鹿惊又有点想哭，因为这样温馨的相处他从来都没有见到过。</p><p>　　他擦了擦眼角，强忍住泪意。</p><p>　　卡卡西不知所措，笨拙地安慰说：“虽然我不清楚你们那边的我和带土是怎么回事，但是……”</p><p>　　说到一半，卡卡西突然明白了什么，问道：“之前鸢说你是废物、垃圾，是不是那个世界的带土也是这么骂另一个我的？”</p><p>　　鹿惊点点头，眼角被他揉得通红。</p><p>　　卡卡西笑了起来：“那个世界的我是不是被骂还是很高兴？”</p><p>　　鹿惊一愣。</p><p>　　卡卡西说：“果然，带土还是带土，无论是哪个带土都是一样的。”</p><p>　　鹿惊不明白卡卡西在说什么，眼角的泪还没干，看上去可怜又可爱。卡卡西握住鹿惊的手又用力了些，试图消除鹿惊的不安。</p><p>　　“带土一贯是口是心非的。如果他能早点好好说话，我们也不会错过彼此这么多年，差点点……”卡卡西眼神黯淡了些，但又很快将话题掰了回来。“我是说，在你们的世界带土经常说我是废物，可是也是从不拒绝我的请求的，对吗？”</p><p>　　鹿惊想了想，似乎真的是这样。</p><p>　　阿爹虽然每次说一堆推辞，但最后还是如实照做了，倒不如说是父亲拒绝阿爹的请求更多一些。父亲总是有各种各样的借口把阿爹晾在一边，最常用的借口就是工作。可是有次鹿惊去办公室给父亲送便当，发现父亲早就把工作做完了，只是坐在办公室发呆。那时候鹿惊才知道父亲处理政务的能力很厉害，效率很高。</p><p>　　鹿惊问为什么不回家。</p><p>　　“因为带土不想见我。”父亲总是摸摸他的头，这样对他说。</p><p>　　鹿惊以为确实是这样，因为偶尔父亲早点回家等阿爹回来，阿爹也永远都是跟父亲吵架，骂父亲是废物。阿爹暴躁起来会砸碗筷，冷战，而每次都是父亲苦笑着收拾残骸结束。</p><p>　　久而久之，鹿惊也不劝父亲回家了，回家了也是失望。</p><p>　　卡卡西说：“一个人是怎样的，不能光听他说了什么，而是要看他做了什么。尽管以前带土天天说卡卡西最讨厌了，但是最后他还是用自己的生命保护了我……”</p><p>　　“啊……”</p><p>　　但是阿爹不知道，阿爹以为父亲是真的很忙。这个时候阿爹就会垮着脸说：“垃圾木叶这么多破事，迟早要完，还不如让我直接灭了。”</p><p>　　鹿惊对身为战犯的阿爹总是很敬畏，很胆怯，不敢亲近。每次阿爹都会这样说，然后一脸烦躁地在房间里踱来踱去，鹿惊总觉得他下一秒就会暴起打人……可是现在想想，阿爹再怎么烦躁，也不会把父亲从办公室里抓回来，而是会乖巧地等待父亲回家。</p><p>　　……这种反差，似乎还挺可爱？</p><p>　　卡卡西看鹿惊似乎明白了，他也点点头说：“我明白你们那边是什么情况了。”</p><p>　　“建议喂吐真剂。”</p><p>　　卡卡西真诚地建议道：“一般剂量可能不够，最好两个人都灌两大桶。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带土把鸢抱了起来，让他坐在自己的肩膀上。鸢一开始还很别扭，觉得他都这么大一个人了还被举高高实在是太羞耻了。带土说什么都不把他放下来，说年纪再大又怎么样，在父母眼里照样都是小屁孩。</p><p>　　鸢的脸被烧得通红，但是安分了不少。带土取笑他，说他遗传了卡卡西的性格，怎么没遗传卡卡西的面罩。</p><p>　　“这是你儿子吗？”卖冰棒的阿姨问。</p><p>　　带土很自豪地说：“对啊。”</p><p>　　鸢懊恼地拍了带土的头，却又被带土又短又刺的短发扎了手。带土哈哈大笑，说是卡卡西都不敢这么拍他的头。</p><p>　　最后带土把冰棒掰开，递给鸢一支。</p><p>　　带土：“你可别掉到我头上哦，我会揍你的。”</p><p>　　“……你很喜欢吃甜食吗？”</p><p>　　鸢有些意外。</p><p>　　带土不明所以，说：“对啊，怎么了？糖分摄入不足恐惧症可是宇智波家的遗传病，这玩意跟血迹病一样离谱，是宇智波家的血统证明。怎么？你不喜欢吃？”</p><p>　　鸢默默点头。</p><p>　　家里只有鹿惊是甜食党。以前鸢总是很纵容鹿惊吃糖，但是自从鹿惊蛀牙了之后家里就再也没有出现过糖了。</p><p>　　带土哀嚎道：“你跟卡卡西那家伙一样是咸党啊！！不要啊！那我也太凄惨了一点吧！！”</p><p>　　鸢：“……可是你从来都没有吃过甜食。”</p><p>　　带土不敢置信，一脸你tm在逗我的表情。可是他又不觉得鸢在说谎，他只觉得这么多平行世界的带土们里竟然冒出了一个叛徒，这简直不可思议！</p><p>　　带头拼命摇头，快把脑袋都摇掉了。</p><p>　　带土：“不可能的，绝对不可能的，无论是哪个我都绝对是甜食党！”</p><p>　　鸢：“可是你很喜欢吃鱼，每次都让我们做鱼吃。”</p><p>　　带土：“……”</p><p>　　带土一脸血，他总算是明白了怎么一回事。带土抓狂地说：“那个世界的我也太宠卡卡西了吧！！这是溺爱，溺爱！只有甜食是不可能退让的！这可是底线啊！底线！这辈子都不可能不吃甜食的！不可能的！”</p><p>　　鸢不明白他在说什么，只是说：“啊？”</p><p>　　带土郁闷地解释道：“是卡卡西喜欢吃鱼啊！又不是我！”</p><p>　　鸢：“……”</p><p>　　带土嘟囔着说：“我真是爱惨了卡卡西，竟然做出这么大牺牲。”</p><p>　　最后带土和鸢在街上逛了一整天。每次都有认识的人过来问他跟卡卡西什么时候多出来了一个儿子，带土都会很认真地告诉别人，这是因为卡卡西带球跑……然后他就被鸢暴打了，虽然不痛不痒的样子。</p><p>　　带土没有问鸢那个世界的他跟卡卡西是怎么回事，他只是像对普通父子一样逛街，举高高，给小孩买零食。鸢虽然嘴上说他早就不是小孩，已经是独当一面的忍者了，但其实还是像小鬼一样很好哄。只要买点零嘴，嘴角都要翘到天上去了。</p><p>　　只是从不主动说想要，憋在心里什么都不说。幸好带土早就在卡卡西那个闷骚的锤炼下练就了读脸色的技能，每次都能猜中鸢的想法。</p><p>　　带土又哀嚎：“学什么不好，学卡卡西刷省略号，这什么破毛病！”</p><p>　　鸢：“……”</p><p>　　天色有些晚了，带土牵着鸢准备走回去。逆着夕阳的光，一大一小的影子被拉得斜长。而鸢还在抱怨着笨蛋臭老爹之类的话，带土无奈地挠头。他只是忽然想起了以前和卡卡西踢罐子的时候，他也是这样目送着朔茂和卡卡西远去。</p><p>　　彼时的他眼底满是羡慕，他只能一个人落寞地走在路上，踢石子决定怎么解决晚饭。他一个人回到空荡荡的房子，那根本不能称之为家。</p><p>　　再后来，他跟卡卡西都成为了没有家的人。</p><p>　　带土觉得，那个世界的他跟卡卡西也一定都是爱着孩子的，绝不是鸢所说的那样只有厌恶。只是他跟卡卡西都有个残缺的家庭，他们都被童年流放了。或许那个世界的他只是太过笨拙，因为没有被爱过，所以才不知道如何去表达爱意。</p><p>　　小孩是第一次当小孩，他们也是第一次当父母啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　带土忽然停了下来。</p><p>　　鸢顺着视线看过去，那是一片空地，空地中央有一块熟悉的碑。</p><p>　　带土：“上面有我的名字。”</p><p>　　鸢：“我知道。”</p><p>　　带土：“我很自豪我的名字被记录在上面，因为这是我英勇保护卡卡西的证明。可是我这样说的时候卡卡西揍了我一顿，然后把我的名字划去了。”</p><p>　　带土：“卡卡西说，他只想让我活着。”</p><p>　　鸢：“……”</p><p>　　日落西山，夜色渐深，可是灯火却还没有亮起来，世界都笼罩在昏暗的影子里。他们走进慰灵碑去看，被划去的名字与别的名字相比很模糊。不知道是被风吹雨打侵蚀变成这样的，还是被指腹上厚厚的茧子磨成这样的。</p><p>　　在鸢的世界里，慰灵碑上的这个名字也被划去了。</p><p>　　他每次来看的时候，名字的周围总是写满了不堪入目的脏话。可是他每次来看，原有的脏话都被清理干净了，只有一些新的痕迹——</p><p>　　一定是有人小心翼翼地保护这个名字。</p><p>　　鸢知道那个人是谁。</p><p>　　带土揉了揉他的头笑起来，说：“关于那个世界的我话，你就放心吧。没有人比我更了解自己，我教你一招，保准收拾他！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　鹿惊和鸢回去的时候，那边的世界恰巧是深夜了。两个世界的时间流速不一样，鹿惊说他才离家出走了几个小时，可是鸢的认知里是鹿惊已经消失了几天，所以鸢才着急地来找他的。他们在这里的世界待了一整天，回去的时候原来的世界一定过了小半个月了。</p><p>　　父亲一定会责怪自己，严厉地批评自己……</p><p>　　鸢默默地想。</p><p>　　父亲一直对他的要求很严格，他一直以为父亲是想把自己培养成出色的试验品，毕竟父亲是火影。可是上忍的臭老爹说，那是因为父亲从小就对自己很严格，父亲只是把自己觉得好的东西全都交给他。</p><p>　　鹿惊毕竟比他小上几岁，玩累了就想睡觉，他已经很困了。鸢抱着鹿惊，鹿惊乖巧地窝在他怀里打瞌睡，他们往家里的方向走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　鸢有些怕黑，他不知道这是遗传的谁。但是他是哥哥，他必须挺起胸膛装作很厉害的样子。路上鬼影憧憧，家家户户也熄了灯以此入眠，他只能借着淡淡的月光依稀地辨认路。周围树林的蝉鸣蛙叫也让他有些害怕，他不由得胡思乱想。</p><p>　　或许父亲还没回来，臭老爹也出村了，根本就没人发现他们失踪了……</p><p>　　走到门外的时候，鸢发现屋子的灯还亮着。家里难得有人，只是不知道是父亲还是臭老爹。鸢咽了咽口水，有点害怕。如果是父亲，那么等待他的是严厉的训斥，或许会罚跪上三四天。如果是臭老爹，那么他会收获一波刻薄的毒舌，说不定还会一顿打。</p><p>　　无论是哪个可能性都让他心生怯意。</p><p>　　鸢正想拿出钥匙开门，却奇怪地发现门是虚掩着的，根本没关。鸢轻轻地推开门，生怕惊扰了熟睡的鹿惊和屋子里的人——</p><p>　　是父亲。</p><p>　　鸢看到银发男子坐在客厅的桌子上，单手托着脸颊，闭着眼。他半梦半醒地垂着头，每次脸颊要从手上滑下去的时候又猛地一抬。屋子里点了灯，桌上是已经凉了的饭菜。眼睛下是厚厚的黑眼圈，似乎很久都没有睡过一个好觉了。不知道是因为处理文件，还是因为焦虑。</p><p>　　鸢紧紧抿着嘴唇一言不发，眼眶有些湿意。</p><p>　　鸢本想先把鹿惊放到床上，想把客厅的灯关掉，想给父亲盖上一层被子。可是在他蹑手捏脚走过时，还是惊扰了浅眠的卡卡西。</p><p>　　卡卡西憔悴地看着他。</p><p>　　“啊，你们回来了。”</p><p>　　鸢没敢看父亲，紧闭着眼睛等待训斥。可是他只听到身后传来声音说：“要不要先洗澡，热水已经放好了。还是说饿了，饭菜也做好了，可以马上吃……”</p><p>　　“啊……”</p><p>　　鸢闻言回头，就看到银发男子愣愣地看着桌上的饭菜。</p><p>　　他失落地说：“已经凉了……”</p><p>　　银发男子像个打碎花瓶的小孩子一样手足无措，脸上写满了茫然。或许是太过憔悴，让他的意识还不是很清醒。这样笨拙的父亲鸢也是第一次见，他记忆里的父亲总是冷静自持的——他确实感觉自己是被爱着的，被笨拙地爱着。</p><p>　　鸢故意大声地说：“我跟鹿惊先去睡觉了！”</p><p>　　随后鸢就狼狈地逃到房间里，紧紧地关上了房门。随着门被砰上的声音，渐渐清醒过来，懊恼不已——他怎么能让苦苦等待他回家的父亲吃冷眼，吃闭门羹？</p><p>　　……父亲一定会觉得自己很讨厌他吧。</p><p>　　可是他不是，他只是，只是……只是一直觉得自己没有被爱过，突然发现自己其实被爱包裹着……</p><p>　　他有些不知所措。</p><p>　　鸢整顿好一切，就紧紧地挨着鹿惊窝在被子里发呆。他想起了臭老爹每次也都是这样把自己关在房间里，渐渐明白了什么。</p><p>　　“嘎吱——”</p><p>　　是门被推开的声音，刺耳的声音似乎昭示了推门人急切的心情。</p><p>　　鸢听见熟悉的声音问：“他们回来了？”</p><p>　　是臭老爹回来了。</p><p>　　鸢赶紧竖起耳朵听门外的动静。</p><p>　　父亲嗯了一声，又轻轻地说：“你怎么走门回来，也不轻一点。他们都睡着了，你这样会吵醒他们的……”</p><p>　　“吵醒了正好，臭崽子就是要揍一顿，给点教训。”</p><p>　　虽然是说吵醒了正好，但是门外的声音还是压低了不少，鸢的嘴角翘了起来。</p><p>　　“你这个垃圾，还不滚去睡觉？”</p><p>　　“……好。”</p><p>　　鸢又听见父亲说：“你也早点睡。之所以推门进来，是因为用了太多次时空忍术用光了查克拉吧？”</p><p>　　“你以为我是你这个精少废吗？少拿我跟你这个废物比较。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　“废物，我没那个耐心看你这张死人来脸，我说了快滚去睡觉，不要让我数三二一。”</p><p>　　“嗯，我只是突然想起，我忘了跟他们说欢迎回家了……”</p><p>　　“还有，不要让我发现你还在惦记那点破文件。如果我发现你躲在房间里搞那些破烂玩意，信不信我全都撕了？”</p><p>　　“我已经推四五天的工作了……好吧，我去睡觉。”</p><p>　　门外便没了声音。</p><p>　　门外沉寂了好一会儿，大概是臭老爹督促父亲去睡觉了。在鸢以为所有人都入睡的时候，他又听见房间门被推开的声音——吓得鸢赶紧闭上眼装睡，心脏咚咚地跳。</p><p>　　带土挑眉看着“熟睡”的兄弟俩，嗤笑一声。</p><p>　　装也不装得像一点。</p><p>　　他腹诽道，至少把什么胳膊露出一点，什么被子也横七竖八一点吧。每天早上发现自己规规矩矩地睡着，难道还真以为自己睡相很好了？还不是他半夜过来捻被子……</p><p>　　带土也没揭穿他，正想离开房间的时候，看到了床头的一个相框。</p><p>　　是一家四口的全家福。</p><p>　　带土可没有和他们照过相，他总觉得自己不应该在这个家里。带土拿起相框端详了一会儿，上面是穿着宇智波族服的自己和卡卡西，自己勾着卡卡西的肩膀，咧嘴笑着对镜头比了个剪刀手。卡卡西神色淡漠地摁着两个小鬼的头，冷冷地直视前方。鸢似乎看上去很不情愿，没看镜头，但是鹿惊却很开心地在笑。</p><p>　　……带土的指节用力得泛白，最后他又默默把相框放下。</p><p>　　如果自己没有犯错的话，他和卡卡西之间无数的可能性里或许就有一个是这样吧。可惜世界上没有如果，自己的存在只是拖累卡卡西而已，所以他才努力和卡卡西撇清关系。他自己已经深陷泥沼了，又怎么可能让卡卡西陪着他一起下地狱？</p><p>　　带土承认他有点嫉妒另一个自己。</p><p>　　在他放下相框的时候，带土才发现相框背面还有一行字。那样潦草的字迹带土一眼就看出来了是另一个自己写的：</p><p>　　[不要的“垃圾”可以给我。]</p><p>　　[啊，我不是说你。因为你是名副其实的垃圾，不用打双引号来着。]</p><p>　　字的下面还画了一个挑衅的中指。</p><p>　　带土：“……”</p><p>　　好吧，不是一点儿，他简直酸到爆炸。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“阿爸，我想出去玩。”</p><p>　　鹿惊想了想，又补充说：“我们四个人。”</p><p>　　倘若是以前的卡卡西肯定会拒绝，但是自从他们回来后，双亲对他们的态度就改变了许多——至少没有他们以为的训斥和打骂。甚至父亲和阿爹都开始着家了，虽然还是父亲一言不发，阿爹恶语相向，但比以前好了很多……</p><p>　　鹿惊才在家里安分了几天，心里又有些渴望在另一个世界自己得到的爱抚。</p><p>　　想着双亲这几天的改变，鹿惊才壮着胆子问的。</p><p>　　卡卡西原本想要拒绝，可是鸢紧紧抿着嘴唇低头不语，而鹿惊又泪眼汪汪地看向他——卡卡西心软下来，最后苦笑着看向带土。</p><p>　　带土皱眉说：“不行。”</p><p>　　“为什么！”</p><p>　　鸢率先不满地喊起来，他觉得两个臭老爹简直两个极端，根本不是同一个人。</p><p>　　带土脸色沉下来，说：“不行就是不行，我没那么多时间陪你们小鬼玩。”</p><p>　　“我们才不是什么小鬼，我们是你的孩子！！”</p><p>　　鸢有些失控。</p><p>　　他本来还觉得上忍的臭老爹说得对，自家臭老爹只是不会表达爱意。但是现在看来那只是善意的谎言，全都是放屁。</p><p>　　带土闭嘴了。</p><p>　　他想起了那张和睦的全家福，深呼了一口气平复心情。</p><p>　　卡卡西扯了扯他的衣袖子，苦笑着说：“我没关系的，就这么一起出去一次也好……”</p><p>　　“你忘了上次！！”</p><p>　　鹿惊忽然开口问：“什么上次？”</p><p>　　带土声调拔高，脸上满是怒意。可是三双眼睛齐刷刷地看向他，带土这才想起两个小孩还在场，带土张了张嘴，一个音节都没说出来……</p><p>　　“随便你。”</p><p>　　带土别过头，只是闷闷地说：“废物连保护自己都做不到，还想……”</p><p>　　之后的声音太小了，他们都听不见了。鹿惊很高兴，他再次验证了上忍父亲说的话——阿爹从不拒绝父亲的请求，虽然嘴里说得很难听，但是身体很诚实。</p><p>　　鹿惊欢呼一声。</p><p>　　卡卡西看着雀跃的鹿惊不由得有些酸楚，很是愧疚自责。</p><p>　　最后他们一家四口走在街道上，街上的行人对他们避之不及，似乎他们是什么蛇蝎猛虎。他们试图去买些零食吃，可是对方一看到带土，要么就是关门没个好脸色，要么就是惊恐地把东西都塞给他们然后逃之夭夭。</p><p>　　“坏人滚出木叶！”</p><p>　　有小孩朝他们扔石子。卡卡西尴尬地挠挠脸，不知道该如何是好。他正想开口解释，一个石子砸到了鹿惊的头上。还没来得及等卡卡西开口，带土一沉脸一瞪眼，小鬼就被吓得屁滚尿流，连滚带爬地跑了回去。</p><p>　　“战犯在欺负人了，连小孩都欺负！我说过的，果然不该留着他！”</p><p>　　“旗木卡卡西应该要退休了吧？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　闲言碎语飞也似的滚到他们耳边。带土不以为意，鸢倒是攥紧了拳头，双目赤红地扫过每一个人。卡卡西拍了拍他的肩膀，摇摇头，鸢不甘心地把写轮眼收回来。</p><p>　　鹿惊又要哭了。</p><p>　　他说：“对不起，阿爹，我不该任性让你出门的……”</p><p>　　带土默然不语。</p><p>　　应该是他说对不起才对，明明是他的错才让鹿惊被石子砸到了。</p><p>　　“啊，这不是小带土吗？”</p><p>　　一个年迈的声音传来，他们转过头去，就看到一个年迈的老婆婆慈祥地看着他们。因为年老了，眼睛视力不太好，老婆婆凑到跟前来认真地辨认他。带土被看得有些不自在，他记起了这个是他以前经常帮助的老妇人之一。</p><p>　　“哎呀，小带土都长得这么高了这么壮了，不知道还是不是像以前一样爱哭……”</p><p>　　带土：“……”</p><p>　　所有人都噗嗤地笑了起来，带土更尴尬了。他竭尽全力想说辞赶快逃离苦海，然后发现自己所有的词汇离不开废物、垃圾……带土自闭了，默默闭嘴。</p><p>　　最后还是卡卡西体贴地岔开话题：“婆婆，我们想在你这里买点糖果，可以吗？”</p><p>　　“可以可以……”</p><p>　　老婆婆连连点头，笑起来牙齿都不见几颗了，但说话依然很清晰。她说：“以前小带土就可喜欢吃我做的糖果了，虽然我现在老了，做不动糖果了，但家里还有一些……”</p><p>　　鹿惊连蹦带跳地前面去，最后又折回来扶着老奶奶。</p><p>　　老奶奶说：“好，好，小小带土。”</p><p>　　鹿惊吐了吐舌。</p><p>　　所有人脸上带着笑意。</p><p>　　但是拿到了糖果，鸢才记起什么，他说：“不行啊，鹿惊蛀牙了，不能吃糖。”</p><p>　　鹿惊哀嚎起来，也不知学了谁。</p><p>　　卡卡西无奈地笑着说：“最后一次，下次就不能吃糖了。”</p><p>　　鸢板着脸，想要义正言辞地拒绝。鹿惊连忙摇着他的胳膊小声哀求，还狗狗眼地看着他——鸢深呼了一口气，说：“好吧，最后一次。”彼时的鸢还不知道心软只有零次和无数次，每次都是最后一次。</p><p>　　鹿惊雀跃着转圈圈，小孩子的快乐真的很简单。</p><p>　　一旁的带土嗤笑一声，说：“一模一样。”</p><p>　　鸢故意大声说：“反正我们家里也只有一个甜党，这些糖果还是都由我来保管吧。”</p><p>　　带土：“……”</p><p>　　卡卡西眼睛弯弯，鸢的嘴角也翘了起来。</p><p>　　带土有些郁闷，这两个小家伙离家出走回来后，他的家庭地位瞬间就变成了家庭弟位——一定是另一个自己把俩小孩带坏了！！他还不清楚自己是个什么德行吗？那个上忍身份的他一定是太嫉妒自己了，非要把自己也拉下水不可。</p><p>　　可是最后，带土还是收到了鸢的一些糖果。</p><p>　　卡卡西对鸢说：“你爹年轻的时候吃过很多苦头，现在多吃点糖也是好的。”</p><p>　　鸢说：“你自己给他，找我干什么？”</p><p>　　卡卡西：“……”</p><p>　　鸢撇撇嘴，最后还是把糖果塞给了臭老爹。</p><p>　　带土：“我又不爱吃糖，糖是小鬼才爱吃的东西。”</p><p>　　鸢：“你有本事别收啊？”</p><p>　　带土：“……我这是帮鹿惊保管。”</p><p>　　鸢心想，这大概就是传说中的父母替小孩保管压岁钱吧。可是最后，鸢也没有见到带土吃糖果，那些糖果都如数地放在盒子里。或许带土是真的口味变了，不过也或许是舍不得吃——因为那是卡卡西给他的。</p><p>　　鹿惊很喜欢吃糖果，卡卡西教他把糖纸留下来，叠千纸鹤。</p><p>　　糖果的糖纸也是糖果色，像阳光下的泡泡一样梦幻的彩虹色。但是鹿惊很笨，每次都是鸢帮他叠的，叠出来的千纸鹤很好看。最后在无数个最后一次里，他们拥有了一个千纸鹤做成的门帘。</p><p>　　风一吹，似乎连空气都是甜的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　两个小鬼走了之后还怪冷清的。</p><p>　　带土砸吧嘴，还回味着那一声臭老爹。卡卡西准备洗洗睡了，而带土还一脸傻笑地杵在原地。</p><p>　　“白痴，快点睡觉。”</p><p>　　卡卡西说。</p><p>　　带土瞧见卡卡西正在换衣服，卷起的紧身衣刚巧露出平坦的腹肌。带土啧啧嘴，如果卡卡西的肚子能圆起来就好了，快进到三年抱俩。</p><p>　　带土想了想，掏出手机给琳打了个电话。墙壁的指针指向三，凌晨三点，大半夜。</p><p>　　带土真诚地问：“琳，男人真的不能生孩子吗？”</p><p>　　“滚。”</p><p>　　那边直接挂掉了，只有忙音。带土还没来得及郁闷，一个拖鞋就怼着脸飞过来——</p><p>　　危，带土，危。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>